


An Ode To The Sea

by Malinawrites



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot, aaaalmost too much, anyway i wanted to get this out of my head, like a lot, lovey-dovey cal, sentimental calum, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malinawrites/pseuds/Malinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves his mornings with Luke. Like a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> ooooookay so i keep writing fluff..  
> This one kept popping into my head so i had to write it, but i am not completely satisfied with it.  
> Plus i tried to be a little more descriptive just for funzzzz. 
> 
> Do you "feel" the story or is it a bit superficial??  
> Please tell me what you think of it!! :)

The sun beaming in through the half closed curtain forced Calum out of his peaceful slumber. The sunlight cascaded down onto the white sheets and reflected there, making it impossibly brighter in the small room. His tired eyes couldn’t yet be forced open, so Calum took in the unusual peace within his apartment. He usually always had somebody over and he certainly always had music blaring out his speakers so the absence of basically anything this morning was different and he felt it throughout his entire body. The buzzing of the nothingness made Calum restless and he suddenly longed for noise. Turning over to his side, he found the body radiating heat next to him and snuggled in to its soft side. The thick material of a t-shirt momentarily infuriated Calum and his hands started a journey downwards to find a place where the constricting material had risen up and exposed skin.  With skin on skin, Calum let out an airy sigh. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the Luke’s neck while tightening his grip around his waist.

As Luke shifted slightly, stirring awake, Calum couldn’t stop himself from taking in Luke’s features. Luke’s mouth closed, swallowing softly while his hand found the arm wrapped around him and gripped it tightly. Turning his head slowly towards Calum, Luke gradually opened his eyes. Inches away from each other Calum was now faced with puffy and tired eyes but a lazy and loving smile. Calum couldn’t think of a time where he wouldn’t be utterly amazed by mornings with Luke. With eyes fixed on Luke’s lips Calum noticed a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He suddenly couldn’t catch his breath and when Luke moved slightly towards Calum, he acted quickly to meet Luke’s soft lips in the middle. The restlessness filling Calum eased little by little as he melted against Luke’s warmth. His hands lifted to Luke’s neck to bring him impossibly closer.

”Luke” Calum sighed pulling away and touching his forehead to Luke’s, their noses brushing slightly. Calum’s hands held a firm grip on each side of Luke’s neck while his eyes were closed shut. Their breaths were ragged but in perfect tune. Calum felt safe here. He felt loved. The small brushes of Luke’s breaths were calming him down by the second; the static sound had now completely vanished. Calum pulled away from Luke’s ever captivating and mesmerizing space, just enough to look him in the eyes. When Calum slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes, he was met with Luke’s blue eyes staring at him with intensity and curiosity. With eyes like the sea Calum found himself lost in the waves, each one washing over him, suffocating him but only bringing peace and love as they did. He was finally brought out of his hazy trance and back to reality when Luke broke the silence:  
“What is up with you this morning?” he asked with an airy laugh. Calum rested his head on Luke’s chest while once again wrapping his arms around the tall boy’s long frame. The older boy let out a quiet laugh, not quite able to form sentences that would do the thoughts running through his head justice.

 


End file.
